The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to magnetic devices, and more particularly, to a magnetic device with a magnetic layer having perpendicular magnetic anisotropy (PMA).
Research has been actively conducted into magnetic devices which utilize the magnetic resistance characteristics of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). In particular, as MTJ cells of a highly-integrated magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device become finer, attention has been given to a spin transfer torque (STT)-MRAM that stores information based on STT, which is a physical phenomenon, by directly supplying current to the MTJ cells to cause magnetization reversal. It is important for a highly-integrated STT-MRAM to perform fast switching and low-current operations and to secure sufficient perpendicular magnetic anisotropy in a magnetic layer having an MTJ structure.